Behind the Facades
by PercabethFanatic
Summary: Everyone's got some secrets they never want to share. Sometimes, though, it can't be helped. Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Nico and Rachel all wear masks to protect themselves. In their last year of school, their lives all become entwined and those carefully placed masks will start to crumble. PercyxAnnabeth, TravisxKatie, and NicoxRachel! T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Hope you guys enjoy :) Here's a little quote for you -**

**"People only lie because they are afraid of the truth" - Madison Reil. **

* * *

Annabeth

Bored, I took a sip of my black coffee. My hair was continuing to be swept backwards from my face and I silently cursed myself that I hadn't brought a hair tie with me. It would be horrible to walk back with my hair blowing around my face. I'd look like a madwoman.

I stopped at a traffic light, taking a long, deep drink of my coffee as I waited for the light to change so I could cross. I took a note of my surroundings, breathing in the nice, slightly chilly air as I did so.

There wasn't much to see. Just cars driving around and people walking on sidewalks heading to some destination. There was only one other person besides me waiting for the light to change as well. They had a hood covering their head and had their pockets thrust into their jacket. I could see the outlines of earphone wires leading up into the hood. He was wearing faded blue jeans. I wondered if he/she was involved a gang - crazy thought, I know - and I was still thinking this when the person suddenly tensed up.

Their whole body jerked and I watched in alarm as they sunk to the ground, shaking furiously. The light changed overhead but I barely paid any attention to it. The person wrapped their arms around themselves and began rolling back and forth on their heels.

The earphones fell.

I warily got on one knee, peering up at the person behind the hood. I was met with intense, scared green eyes.

"Are you… Okay?"

As soon as I asked the question, I realized how stupid it sounded. The person acted as if they didn't hear me, their eyes still locked onto my own. I reached out a hand hesitantly to pat their shoulder, but they jerked away and the hood fell.

It was a boy, who looked no older than me. Hair fell slightly into his horrified green eyes and his mouth opened in a way that looked as if he wanted to scream.

"Don't," He rasped, "Don't touch me!"

I moved my hand back to my side, alarmed. _What was happening?!_

Then, he closed his eyes and began muttering things incoherent as he continued to rock back and forth.

I suddenly realized that some people had stopped in their steps to look at the two of us. I looked up at them helplessly, hoping that any of them would offer to help. None of them did and after a while, they continued on their way. Some people stayed, though, to wait for the light to change back once again.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the guy finally cracked open his eyes. He blinked at me and I tried not to blush. Why was I still here? He probably thought I was crazy or something.

"Sorry," He said, his voice hoarse.

I couldn't help but gape at him. Why was he saying sorry?

"Uh, for what?" I asked, mildly confused.

The guy looked as if he suddenly remembered that he was on the ground. He leapt to his feet with surprising agility and speed and thrust a hand out to me, avoiding my gaze. I caught a hint of embarrassment in his features.

"Sorry you had to see that," He explained. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"What happened to you?" I asked, not really caring if I was too forward.

The guy flinched. "I… I lose my cool like that sometimes."

"I see," Was all I could think of to say. He clearly wasn't telling the whole truth, but I wasn't offended or surprised. I wouldn't tell a complete stranger either about what _really_ happened. The guy patted his pocket as if he thought something was missing. Then, he spun around to look at the ground. He swept something off the ground and I realized it was an iPod. He looked at it, his expression unreadable. "It doesn't look broken," I cut in gently, wanting to say something.

"No, no, its not that," The guy said quietly, slipping the iPod into one of his pockets. "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth," I respond on instinct. I straighten up and hold out my hand. I've done this a bunch of times before.

"Odd name," Percy comments, taking my hand steadily. His face was still pale, but he looked as if he didn't want to talk about what had just happened. I didn't blame him.

I shrug. "My father said that my mother wanted to give me a name that would stand out."

"I like it, its unique," Percy states calmly, his eyes flickeri

"Thanks."

The light changes and we cross the street. I can't help but glance at Percy every so often though, worried that he'll suddenly repeat that little scenario of his on the middle of the street. What was wrong with him? Maybe a panic attack or something. It wasn't my business. We parted ways after that, and after I had taken a few steps I realized that I hadn't yet finished my coffee. I took a small sip and discovered it had become slightly cold. Disgruntled, I tossed my partly unfinished coffee cup into the garbage.

* * *

Travis

"Come on, go out with me! _Please,_" I added.

She shook her head, exasperated.

"No!"

"Why not?" I whined, not caring how childish I sounded.

"Because you're a stupid moron!" She snapped. She looked furious, but I still thought she looked lovely.

"What if I became smart?" I retaliated.

"It wouldn't matter, because I only date guys."

I was confused. "But I _am_ a guy!" I pointed out.

"For now," Katie Gardner said, her eyes narrowing with an unspoken threat. I gulped loudly and took a step back from her. Sometimes she could be downright _terrifying_, but I was still enchanted by her.

"Uh, have a good day, Katie," I said weakly, running back into my house. I could hear her laugh from behind me. As soon as I entered the house, I bumped into Connor. He was in his first year of college. Despite being older than me, I was about three inches taller. We had the exact same features, though. I was surprised we weren't twins to be honest, whenever I thought about it.

"Hey, bro. Come back from wooing the neighbor girl?" Connor asked, regaining his balance swiftly. Together, having the same mindset, we walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said gruffly.

"Any luck?"

"What do you think?"

Connor held up his hands in surrender. "No need to sound bitchy, dear brother of mine."

"I'm sorry, love," I apologized mockingly.

Connor patted my cheek quickly and moved his hand out of the way before I could slap it hard. I then proceeded to chase him around the kitchen, determined to knock him out or at least punch him down while he laughed the whole time.

Well, he wasn't laughing when I dived and pulled his pants down.

He gave me the evil eye as he yanked his shorts back up and I took that as my cue to go get food from the fridge to heat up. Connor joined me and we shoved the leftover spaghetti in the microwave to heat up.

As we waited for it to get hot, I asked Connor how he managed to get a girlfriend.

"Do you even have to ask, Travis?" Connor said. "Can't you note my good looks and see my fabulous charm?"

I gave him a pointed look and Connor answered me seriously this time. "Well, for starters we didn't meet in the fifth grade. So I knew that making fun of her and poking her wouldn't be a good sign to show that I liked her a lot."

I felt my cheeks redden.

"Plus, she liked me too. I don't know why, but she did," Connor said. "So I asked her out. Its kind of simple."

I raised an eyebrow. "I asked Katie out just now, but she turned me down."

Connor let out a low whistle. "How'd you ask her?"

I told him.

Connor was already shaking his head before I finished my sentence. "Travis, Travis." He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "In fifth grade when you met her, you tried to show that you liked her by poking her and making fun of her. Ever since then, you've kept up that 'facade', so she probably things you're messing with her."

My eyebrows furrow. "Really? So I've got to become more mature?"

Connor nods. "Yeah, you're getting it."

The microwave dings and he pops it open.

As he gets the plates and forks out I begin forming my 'master plan' of becoming Katie Gardner's idea of '_mature_'.

Steps to Become Mature

1. (blank)

Damn. How _did_ you become mature?

That's when it hit me.

_Wikihow_!

I grinned, feeling brilliant.

"Stop smiling like that, hon, you look like a joker," Connor stated, elbowing me in the gut.

I stopped smiling to scowl at him. My scowl faded quickly, though, when he handed me a plate of the microwaved spaghetti. My stomach rumbled on cue.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story will have five POVs. It will go in this order - Annabeth, Travis, Nico, Rachel, and finally Percy. **

**Now this story isn't focused on _one_ couple, so if you don't like the idea of that, I don't think this story is for you :/ And I apologize, but I've had this idea in my head for AGES.**

**So, what did you think of the chapter? I hope it was good. **

**This chapter is a 'meh' for me xD If any of you are wondering what the frak is going on with Percy, I'll just say that you'll find out soon enough if you continue to read :p**

**So, follow if you're interested where this story will go and review if you'd like to give me a heads up on how I'm doing so far.**

**Till next time - take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - More Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks to FandomsUnite98, anonymous-2001, rdurr58, IceLumos963, Kayla Daughter of Thanatos, Green Flame Titan, trio-of-friends, Sora Loves Rain, Chicadiva75, PD34, kelseyPJHP1997, InsaneKids159, pineconeface666, littlemix17, Jay Foren, Zimmi123456, August1999, Christine the Awkward Turtle, SingingFroggy, UnBreakableFacade, bookslover1994 and teampeeta07!**

**Quick A/N: In this fanfic Bianca is younger than Nico. It works out for the story. I hope you enjoy :) Sorry for the wait. **

**Quote: "Secrets tear you apart." - Mitch Albom**

* * *

Nico

"You know better than this." My voice was stone cold. I couldn't find any pity within me. This has happened once too many times. She wasn't supposed to get mixed up into these sort of things.

My sister blinked back tears, but it was useless. They came streaming down her cheeks anyway, messing up her makeup.

"Just go away," She said, her voice weak and raspy.

I clenched my fists and spun on my heels, not wanting to see the sorry sight of my sister any longer. She was only sixteen for God's sake! That was much too young.

I stormed down the stairs, snatching my car keys off the coffee table on my way to the door. I didn't care that it was nighttime, I just had to get out of here. The driveway held only two cars. My sister's and my own. Dad wasn't back yet. That simple thought only reinforced the anger in my veins. I knew what that meant. I unlocked my car with the keys and slid myself into the driver's seat. I started up the engine, using a bit too much force. Then, I backed out of the driveway and began driving, not having a rational thought in my mind.

After a few minutes of speeding, I finally slowed down and tried to relax. I took a couple of deep breaths and tried not to clench the steering wheel so hard. Trying to clear my mind of my worries and fears didn't help me, instead it did the opposite. It made me stress even more so.

My eyes darted to the photo of my family which hung from the rearview mirror. My jaw tightened. We had looked so happy then, with our big fat smiles and happy eyes. Now where were we?

Mom's dead. Dad's an alcoholic. My sister, Bianca, was a druggie. Meanwhile, I was the big-ass jerk everyone hated - with the exception of a few close friends.

Without thinking, I slammed my fist into the wheel, not realizing that it would create a honking sound. I hissed, feeling stupid and retracted my fist and sped away, not wanting to get caught by some pissed off man who had just been woken up.

* * *

Two days later, a moving truck appeared. Apparently, we were getting new neighbors right beside us. I wondered if there were going to be people my age, but I shoved that thought out of my mind. They probably wouldn't want to be a friend to someone like me.

Anyway, Bianca decided to drag me to introduce ourselves to them. She carried an apple pie that smelled delicious in her hands.

"Do we seriously have to do this?" I snapped, irritated. The two of us had been careful around each other. We avoided eye contact and talking about anything that would lead back to her addiction.

"Its the polite thing to do," She pointed out.

"That doesn't mean we have to _do_ it. Dad doesn't care about the new neighbors, so why should we?" I glared at the back of her head as she walked in front of me.

"Because we're not him. We're better than him," Her voice sort of cracked at the end of the sentence, and I chose not to retort to her statement. Instead, I sighed.

Bianca and I reached the door of the house and she rung the bell. The truck had disappeared twenty minutes ago and a white car was in the driveway. They were probably at home, but I kind of wished that they weren't.

Not to my surprise, the door opened a few seconds later and a redheaded man stood in the doorway, towering over the two of us.

"Hello," He said, looking taken aback. He sounded uncertain and bewildered. It sounded as if he didn't expect anyone to come up to his doorstep bearing an apple pie.

"Hi, I'm Bianca Di Angelo and this is my brother, Nico."

I raised a hand and bowed my head in greeting, too lazy to move my mouth.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Dare." The redheaded man shifted his weight from one side to the other.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Mr. Dare," My sister said politely. I nodded again and she nudged me in the side. I winced and was tempted to snap at her, but I restrained myself from doing so.

"Yeah, welcome," I said, trying to sound a bit positive. I probably failed though and ended up sounding like a pissed off lion. If that was possible, which I'm sure isn't.

"Are you two in high school?" He asked suddenly. "I have a daughter, she's a senior this year. She goes to the school a couple of blocks from here."

"Nico's a senior," Bianca said brightly. "I'm a sophomore. I think we'll be in the same school. Does she start in a week from today?"

Mr. Dare nodded.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll be going to the same school as her, then." I was pretty much unable to think of anything else to say.

Bianca gave me a pointed look and I cleared my throat.

"Well, we just wanted to give you this… Pie. Sorry for bothering you," I said, gesturing to the apple pie in my sister's hands.

Bianca held out the pie and Mr. Dare took it in his hands. He gave us both a warm smile. "Well, thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"It was nice to meet you too, and no problem," Bianca said.

"Have a good day," I added.

Mr. Dare bade us farewell and pretty soon we were back inside our own home.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?"

I wrinkled my nose distastefully. "It wasn't pleasant."

"It wasn't horrible either," She argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. I began walking towards the living room, where Halo was waiting for me.

"Nico?" Bianca called after me, just before I left the hallway.

I looked back at her over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"You… You aren't going to tell Dad about what happened, right?"

Dad was currently at work. We barely saw him at nights. The only days we dreaded were the weekends.

I shook my head. "Of course not. I don't want him to start throwing his beer and shit around at us."

Bianca chewed her lower lip. "I'm trying to stop, you know. Its just… Hard."

I scowled. "You've already screwed up your life, Bianca. Just try harder."

Bianca's eyes became rather shiny, so I turned around. I didn't want to deal with her crying again.

My phone buzzed in one of my pockets. I slid it out. It was a text.

**Got a brand new batch. Where should we meet?**

The hairs on the back of my neck felt as if they were standing up. I quickly punched in a response as I began heading back outside, towards my car. All thoughts of Halo were abandoned. I heard Bianca call after me, but I paid no heed to her.

Rachel

I was glad that we had moved. Really glad. It wasn't like I had left anything important behind. My friends had become strangers and the school that I had loved for so many years had become a living form of hell itself.

I shut my eyes and I realized my mistake too late. My breath quickened. I remembered how it was to be shoved to the ground with a gag in my mouth. I remembered how the pain felt. I remembered my hands trying to hit the massive boy on top of me, but failing miserably. Then, I remembered just giving up, closing my eyes and wishing that it was all just a bad dream - a _really_ bad dream.

I remembered how the aftermath of it all had felt. I remembered not telling my parents what had happened when I arrived back home at two in the morning. The tears began building up in my eyes once again as I bit my palm, trying not to scream at the sight of all those memories. Flashes of each moment flooded my mind and I bit into my palm harder and harder at all those images.

"Rachel?"

Surprised, I fell off my desk chair onto the carpeted ground. I realized that my palm had my bite marks and that my cheeks were wet with my salty tears. My father stared at me in silence for ten whole seconds. I stared back, my breaths shaky and uneven.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his expression unreadable, but his voice confused. I felt my already broken heart shatter into even more pieces. "Listen, if this is about the move…"

I shook my head. "No, no," I protested, my voice shaky and hoarse.

"Oh," He looked a bit more intrigued. "What is it?"

I wanted to tell him then and there, but I couldn't. My eyes stung with tears once again and he looked stricken.

"Rachel?"

I shook my head, my whole body feeling numb, but my mind running wild with all those bad thoughts. What if he threw me out? What if he was disgusted and hated me? What if he laughed?

"I'm just being silly," I whispered. "Its nothing. I'm fine."

Dad stared at me. "Uh. Okay. Well. Some neighbors came by. They brought us apple pie. It smells delicious. Come into the kitchen if you want some, okay? Mom's there, all ready to chop it up into slices for us."

I nodded, wiping my tears away with my hand. I saw my Dad staring at the marks on my hand. Dots of blood were appearing. I could tell that he was torn between offering to clean it up and brushing it off as nothing. We had a rocky relationship, but he cared about me. I just wasn't sure if he cared enough.

"We better get that cleaned up," He said, straightening up. He held out a hand for me, looking expectant.

"I can do it myself. Don't worry," I murmured, not moving a muscle. Dad made a noise of assent as he left my room, shutting the door behind him gently.

I had no intention of getting apple pie at the moment. All I wanted to do was get into some accident and have amnesia. Maybe that was the only way of forgetting all of it. Of forgetting _it_.

I shook that absurd thought out of my head. _In time I'll forget what happened, I know I will. I just have to keep quiet about it and that way I'll forget about it._ I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

Yes, all of what had happened that night will soon fade away into those long lost memories. I just have to keep my mouth shut about it. I have to find a distraction. My eyes glided along my room. The wallpaper was white. My bed was really the only interesting thing to look at. I had my desk and computer set up, but no part of me was interested in surfing the net.

My eyes found my suitcase, which I had unpacked earlier today. I stood up, the perfect distraction coming to mind.

I walked into the kitchen, where my parents were eating the apple pie in silence. Both of their eyes flitted towards me as I entered.

"Could I go to the store, please? I'd love to get some painting materials," I said, trying to sound confident.

Dad and Mom exchanged looks. Then, Mom gestured to her purse on the counter.

"Sure, go ahead. Take as much as you'd like, sweetie."

I tried to smile with some feeling, but I'm pretty sure my smile turned out to be a grimace.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Not too happy about the chapter, but I think its okay. These first few chapters are really introductions to the character. I had a real tough time with Nico's character, but now I think I have a pretty decent storyline planned out for him. So, next chapter it will be Percy and Annabeth's turn for POVs. ****  
**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Follow the story if you're interested in seeing where this story will go, review if you'd like to tell me how I'm doing or if you've got any questions.**

**Take care until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Forgotten Memories and Deserving

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks to FandomsUnite98, GreekMythologyFreak12, SingingFroggy, Green Flame Titan, jaeschrich, ultimatefreakofnature, giggles11228 and rdurr58!**

**Quote: "Forgive yourself for your faults and your mistakes and move on." - Les Brown.**

* * *

Percy

The memories were too much. I didn't think I could handle anymore of them.

The thought of Him... doing what he'd done to me... I couldn't even think of it without shaking. I wanted to puke at the mere thought.

I clutched my head, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that my whole consciousness would somehow fade to black. I didn't want to deal with hauntingly horrible childhood memories right now.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I cracked open an eye, and then the other. I observed my surroundings, which was my bedroom. My desk was cluttered with textbooks. My keyboard lay on the ground, abandoned. My closet was open, and clothes were threatening to fall off of their hangers. I glanced over to what was probably the neatest item in the room, which was my bedside table. There were only two things on it. A lamp and a photo of my longtime girlfriend and myself.

I grabbed it and held it in front of my eyes. I was seized with the urge to find my phone and dial her number and tell her everything.

However, I could feel in my gut that if I did so, it would not lead to good things. I couldn't unload everything onto Kayla. She didn't deserve to have a sniffling mess of a boyfriend.

I gave myself a shake and tried to clear my mind of every thought.

It was a futile attempt. Instead, I only remembered that blonde girl from this morning. I remembered seeing the concern in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks from panic. She looked so worried. I felt my heart flood with warmth. What was her name again?

Annabeth. That was it. It was such a pretty name. A pretty name to match a pretty girl.

_Whoa! Percy, calm down, you've got a girlfriend, _I scolded myself. I felt a bit guilty, but I couldn't help not denying the fact that Annabeth was very pretty.

I wasn't being unfaithful to Kayla, was I? No, of course I wasn't. It wasn't like I wanted to date Annabeth, right? I simply thought that she was pretty.

I groaned inwardly. I was thinking too much. I was probably going to go mental in this state of mind. I fell back on my bed, too tired to get up and take a shower.

* * *

There I was, leaning against an oak tree in the middle of a park full of carefree kids and happy mothers and fathers. I spotted Kayla walking towards me, a smile on her face.

"Hey," Kayla said, as soon as she had reached me, her voice sweet and melodious. She wrapped her arms around me from the side.

I felt my breath hitch - as it always did whenever she startled me in such a way.

I returned her hug and we pulled apart. Her blue eyes were twinkling like stars. She was much too beautiful for me.

"How are you?" I asked, pecking her cheek. I nuzzled her blonde hair with my nose. She smelled _really_ good. Like strawberries.

"I'm good," Kayla said. She giggled. "You seem strange today."

I cracked a grin. "How so?"

"I don't know... You just seem different," Kayla admitted. "Are you okay?"

Her soft blue eyes caught my gaze and I felt my heart skip a beat. In that moment, I wanted to tell her everything. I even opened my mouth, ready to spill out all my secrets.

However, one small problem appeared - wait, no, scratch that - a _big_ problem appeared.

"Hey, Kayla," A new voice arrived. I didn't even have to turn around to face them to know who they were.

Kayla spun around to greet the newcomer with a beaming face. "Hi, Stephen," She said sweetly. She was voted for the most friendly in the yearbook last year - and she won.

Anyways, Stephen Marx. The biggest player to have ever walked the earth. He had a new girl on his arm every week on a Sunday afternoon. He had an eye on my Kayla for a while, but knowing that she was with me was what stopped him from falling on top of her.

I didn't know how he got so much attention. I didn't know why the girls kept flocking towards him as if he was a man with bread and they were all ducks. They knew what he'd do to them, but they didn't care at all. Did they have any respect for themselves?

I sighed. Kayla, sweet and innocent Kayla, had no idea that she was Stephen's next victim. She didn't like him by any means, but that didn't stop her being friendly towards him.

I set my jaw. I would be dead before Stephen could get his filthy hands on her.

"Hey, Percy," Stephen added. "What's up, bro?"

He held up his hand for a high five. I was seriously thinking about rejecting it, but I knew it would make Kayla confused and uneasy, so I had to high five him.

"I'm cool. You?" I replied smoothly.

"Good, thanks."

The three of us then stood there. Kayla fumbled with her sweater's buttons, looking adorable, and her blonde hair falling into her eyes. Stephen was gaping openly at her and I was glaring daggers into his thick head.

I had no idea how we managed to meet Stephen here in the park, and I decided that I wanted some answers.

"So, what are you here for?" I asked. Unfortunately, my tone wasn't very polite. Kayla shot me a curious look, but I avoided her gaze sheepishly.

Stephen chuckled, shrugging away the iciness in my tone. "I was jogging through. I saw you two. I thought I might stop to say 'Hi'."

I observed his outfit. He was wearing sweatpants and a blue tank top. The top of an iPod was peeking out from a pocket and his earpods were dangling some way out. His blond hair was slick with sweat and I wrinkled my nose, the stench of sweat suddenly appearing in my nostrils.

"So, have you two heard about Mason's party? Its this Saturday. Are you guys planning on coming?" Stephen asked, his eyes darting between Kayla and I.

"No, sorry," Kayla and I said in unison.

Stephen's bright green eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? How come?"

"We don't really do parties," Kayla answered for me.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, a cheeky grin beginning to form on his lips. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" His voice was sly and his eyes were calculating.

Kayla reddened and I felt that tearing off Stephen's head would be completely justified if I chose to do so.

"Yeah, she's _amazing_," I snapped.

Stephen held up his hands in surrender, sensing that he was getting too close to the line. "You're a lucky guy, Jackson," He remarked.

"I know I am," I agreed. I wrapped an arm around Kayla and she leaned into me.

Stephen cracked a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, I guess its time for me to say goodbye." He waved at us as he started jogging off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kayla turned around and kissed me. It was _intense_. When we pulled back, her eyes were sparkling. We were silent for a few seconds. She was resting her head in the crook of my neck and I was resting my head on top of hers.

"Want to go get some milkshakes?" She asked suddenly.

I grinned toothily. Despite feeling rather satisfied all because of that kiss, I felt as if I could use a milkshake.

"Sure."

* * *

Annabeth

"I only do this to you because you deserve it, sweetie. Don't you know that?" He asks me. His voice is gentle, but it still somehow manages to pierce its way through my chest and into my heart.

"Yes, I understand," I said. And I do, but I wish that it didn't have to hurt so much.

"Okay," Ryan's voice becomes much gentler - less piercing, too. "You should clear that up with some of your concealer. That is what you use, right?"

I don't bother to answer him, I just look away.

I hear him sigh.

"Annabeth," He starts to speak, but I cut him off.

"I get it. I'm sorry," I apologize, this time forcing myself to look him straight in the eyes.

Ryan looks satisfied. "Okay."

I looked down at my watch. It's five thirty now.

"I better go now," I said.

Ryan stiffened. "_Now_? You aren't going to clean it up _now_?"

I felt the bruise. "How bad is it?" I asked, alarmed and feeling a bit uneasy. Ryan didn't hold much back, did he?

Ryan stared at me, then took my hand and led me off of his bed. He thrust me in front of a full length mirror. I staggered to regain my balance for a few brief seconds before I looked at my reflection.

When I saw the bruise, I was surprised that my jaw didn't drop. My stomach started clenching painfully and I struggled to take in deep breaths. I couldn't go home with this bruise. Tears started leaking down from my eyes. Gosh, I was _pathetic_, wasn't I? I wouldn't have all these bruises if I hadn't spoken to Luke earlier. Ryan wouldn't have felt insecure and he would not have given me the beating I had deserved.

"Don't cry," Ryan snapped, his eyes sparking with annoyance. "I'll go find my mom's makeup kit. She's out with my dad, remember?"

I nodded, wiping the tears off of my face and trying to blink the rest of them away. Ryan pushed me back onto the bed before exiting the room in search of his mother's makeup kit. While he was gone, I began to think about what I had done.

I should not have talked with Luke. I should've thought of how angry it would've made Ryan. After all, I was supposed to be in a relationship with him, wasn't I? I bit the inside of my cheek. I felt bad, really bad. I had to remember how insecure Ryan was, I didn't want him to feel insecure or wary about my feelings for him. I didn't want to hurt him, he was so kind. I deserved the beating he gave me, I deserved it all.

The door opened and Ryan entered. He slid the door shut behind him. In his hands was a bag. As he walked, the materials inside the bag clinked together.

"Here," He said, tossing me the bag. It hit me square in the face and I almost yelped at the sudden motion.

"Thanks," I mumbled, unzipping the bag and beginning to search for the materials needed.

Ten minutes passed and I was ready to go. I yanked on my hoodie and handed the makeup kit back to Ryan who took it without word. Then, I left.

* * *

When I arrived home, my dad was sitting at the dinner table and Mom was currently placing a steak into a large dish and chopping it up into separate pieces. She didn't acknowledge my presence, but my father turned in my direction to give me a nod of greeting.

"Early dinner?" I asked.

He nodded. "Your mother made us steak tonight. Call Bobby and Matthew down, they're upstairs."

I pursed my lips, walking in the direction of the stairs. As I passed both my mom and dad, I silently thanked all the Gods I knew that they didn't notice anything different about me.

* * *

Dinner was nothing special. Both Mom and Dad were silent, and as usual, Bobby and Matthew were telling me about their day.

However, my thoughts were occupied of the boy. Percy was his name, wasn't it? I remembered the moment vividly where I had focused all my attention upon him. Those green eyes had been filled with such horror and his hands had been trembling. He had looked so scared. My stomach did flips as I continued to recall the moment.

I wondered if I ever looked that scared.

"Annabeth? Are you even listening?" Bobby looks miffed. I give a little jump at the mention of my name and I redirect my attention to him.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out."

I can tell instantly that I've offended him in a small way. I fight the urge to move away, thinking that he's going to start slapping me for misbehaving. That is what Ryan does, after all.

No, I remind myself, Bobby's _much_ _more_ gentler than Ryan.

I think that Matthew sees the panic in my eyes that I've barely managed to hide. He looks at me closely, his eyes piercing my own. I swallow down the vomit that threatens to erupt. Yuck.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asks. His question makes our parents turn around to look at me in concern.

"You look a little pale," Mom remarks. "Maybe you need some rest."

I eagerly accept the excuse. "Yeah, I don't feel too good. I think I've had enough anyway," I stammer out.

I feel their eyes on my back as I trudge away from the dining table towards the stairs. I wonder what they're all thinking now. I doubt any of them are seriously worried.

I don't fall asleep right away. Too many thoughts are floating around in my mind and I can't do anything to push them away. I succumb to all my faults once more. I remember every bad thing I've ever done and I reprimand myself over and over again until I start crying.

I am such a waste of space, aren't I? Someone as horrible and useless as I am should just die? What else do I do in life besides screw things up for everyone else?

Ryan's right. I deserve all the beatings he gives me. He needs to knock as much sense as he can into me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got caught up in a lot of stuff since I last updated. Sorry :(**

**You will find out what Percy's hiding soon enough. I'm introducing more of Annabeth's character. Next chapter you'll be reading about Travis and Nico and finding more about them. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know if there are any typos.**

**Anyway... Have any of you read the House of Hades yet? I'm sure you have, but I won't give out any spoilers, just in case :p**

**I thought it was awesome! That's all I've got to say. I can't wait for the next installment, and I'm sad to hear from rumors that the book will be the last of Percy and his friends... I hope that's not true though.**

**Please follow this story if you'd like to read, favorite this story if you'd like, or you can review and tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
